


Rock the Boat

by poisonapplesandwine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Other, crack-ish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonapplesandwine/pseuds/poisonapplesandwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S3 as the gang goes back to Storybrooke on the Jolly Rodger. After Emma starting to open up to Regina while trying to save Henry, Emma gets a little too honest with Regina, but the result is unexpected for them, and maybe a few others… {Smut/Humor/(Kind of) Crack Fic}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I would like to dedicate this... whatever this is, to my dear friend Madeline, who made me dig this up from my old fanfiction folder. This is your fault. Thank you.

**AFTER A LONG COUPLE OF DAYS IN NEVERLAND** , everyone was happy to finally go home. It had been a long couple of days, and everyone needed to rest.

After Regina tucked Henry in, she walked to her room across the hall, too tired to close her door. She plopped down on the bed, finally able to relax for once in a long time. It felt good to have Henry back, especially after almost losing him forever, as losing him to Emma would’ve been bad enough for her.

Regina rolled her eyes at the mere thought of Emma Swan. Sure, she was annoying and stubborn, but over the last few days, Emma seemed to be,  _friendly_ , with her. She started to actually give in, and she even said Henry was their son. Both of theirs.

Regina started to really think about the whole “our son” thing. What exactly did Emma mean by that? Sure, they were his mothers biologically and legally, but was Emma also poking at something else? Sure, she had almost made fairy chow out of Tinkerbell for holding her hostage, but she didn't it only because it was Regina’s life in danger, wasn't that just it? They made magic together, not just one time either, but other times before, and as of recent, they almost screwed up the solar system. 

There had to be some special connection between them, but was Emma suggesting that…

“Knock knock.” Emma said, which caused Regina to snap back to reality, turn on her side, and she face the blonde standing in the doorway.

“Miss Swan.” Regina said in a half somnolent state, “What are you doing down here?” Emma sighed and entered the room, closing the door behind her. “Why are you closing the door? Pan’s gone.”

“I know.” she said, and turned to Regina, “Look,” she began, “these past couple of days I’ve noticed that you and I… well, it looks like we’re kinda becoming… friends.” she walked closer to the bed, which caused Regina to give her full attention, “And as much as I like the idea of us not fighting every second, I actually have something I have to tell you.”

Regina sat up after that sentence, she was then fully alert and, weirdly, a little bit panicked. “You… what do you have to tell me? You don’t want to be friends?" Regina had to pause after she said that sentence, as she had realized how needy she had sounded, "Well, considering we are now friends in the first place.”

Emma sat on her knees on the floor in front of Regina, as she held Regina’s hands like a little child. “Actually, no.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's response, marveled by her contradicting nature. “As always, Miss Swan, you are extremely predictable.”

She tried to move Emma’s hands away from her and also attempted to get out of the bed, but Emma pulled her back down hastily.

“You didn’t let me finish.” she said in a soft tone as her green eyes stared directly into Regina’s chocolate brown, “I don’t want to be friends because… well, I think you’re kinda hot.”

Even though it had been said quite childishly, it still had caught Regina off guard. Her eyes widened at the remark, she thought the reasoning would've been some stupid and ludicrous one, and not the ones that traveled out of Emma’s mouth.

“Wha… what?!” Regina blurted, still unsure if this was some stupid joke the blonde had conjured, or if Emma had been serious. She had hoped it wasn’t option two.

“As much as I never thought I would say those words in a million years," Emma began and tried to make her voice soothing, "it’s true. And I wasn’t going to tell you until you at least got a bit friendly with me.”

Regina couldn't have even thought straight right then. This had to of been a dream, actually, a nightmare. “Wh… how long have you been…” she gulped, she hand't wanted to say it, “interested in me?”

If those past minutes were a dream, Regina sure as hell needed to wake up right then.

“Actually, a long time. About a couple months, maybe even a year.” Emma started to see the confusion and shock in Regina’s eyes, and had started to rethink the whole confession itself, “This wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did…”

“Of course it wasn’t supposed to happen you moron!” Regina snapped, and almost flung Emma to the floor as she gotten off the bed.

“Regina…” Emma said and tried to calm the woman once again, “Regina please calm down.”

“Calm down?!" Regina yelled like she wasn’t even trying to keep this conversation inaudible to everyone else on the ship, "You, of all people, expect me to be calm after you just told me you’re in love with me? Honestly Emma?!"

“Regina, please calm down before someone hears us.” Emma pleaded, but Regina hadn't cared enough at that moment to bend to Emma’s will.

“Oh my God.” Regina said, as she started to pace back and forth across the room. “This is not really happening. I’m just sleep deprived and seeing things. This is not real.”

Those words slightly hurt Emma a bit, but she gotten up and walked to Regina anyway.

“Regina,” she stopped the woman mid pace and held her in her arms, “you’re not dreaming or seeing things. Not at all. I’m actually here, I’m really, truly, in love with you.” a raged silence filled the air, but after a few moments of it, Emma moved her right hand and placed it on Regina’s cheek.

“I love you Regina.” she said without even thinking about the consequences of saying those words, “And that’s not gonna change.”

Regina felt paralyzed, and she couldn't have even breathed in her state. Emma was slid her hand down her cheek, and it caused a thousand butterflies to emerge. Why had Regina even nervous anyway? Just a few seconds prior to then she was yelled at Emma, prayed to God that th whole confession wasn’t real, and now she’s was the verge of passing out. Was there some part of her deep down that actually had feelings for Emma Swan?

Where the hell had they come from?

Even if there were none, Emma pulled Regina in close and crashed her lips against hers, and knocked whatever air that resided in Regina’s lungs out. She used such force that Regina rammed into the door, which caused a loud thud. Regina felt lightheaded, and Emma just had kept on going, and had no intention of stopping anytime soon. She wanted this for a while then, and since she made it happen in that moment, she was not going let it go for a while.

Emma’s tongue pressed against Regina’s teeth, begging for an entry. Without even thinking, Regina let her in and wrapped her arms around, and started to move down, the blonde’s back. The two stumbled backward, but still held onto each other. Emma eventually tripped on the bed-frame and fell into the bed, Regina going down with her.

Regina prayed to God no one could hear them, because the last thing she needed then was Snow and Charming walking in on their fun.

Emma reached for the buttons of Regina’s jacket, and when she found them, unbuttoned them at remarkable speed. Regina had even been impressed. The coat ended up on the floor a few seconds later, and Emma was left with the half unbuttoned blouse and black lace corset that Regina had worn underneath.

“You know, you walking around with your shirt unbuttoned and that corset showing almost made me wanna do this earlier.” Emma said after she had parted from their kiss.

“Well dear, you should’ve. I bet we would’ve had a nice time in that lake.” Regina joked, and Emma laughed at the remark.

“I bet Peter would’ve loved that.” Emma joked back, and Regina rolled her eyes before pulling her back in front of her face.

"Just put your tongue in my mouth." Regina demanded, and Emma hastily obeyed her command.

The shirt being halfway unbottoned made it all the easier to take it off and toss it into the newly made pile on the floor. Regina started to claw at Emma’s shirt, as a silent way she demanded it to join the pile on the floor. Emma released out a moan of approval, and after few seconds it had been put in its rightful place.

“My God, this is so much better than with some random stranger that I met at the bar.” Emma said as Regina started laying kisses on her neck.

“That’s because I’m not some drunk bastard; and his only good decision in life was to try to get into bed with you.” Regina snarled, and Emma scoffed.

“Ha, maybe we should try this again after drinking some of that apple cider of yours.”

“Maybe we should.”  Regina said, and had managed to unbutton Emma’s pants and later on tossed them on the floor.

Emma pulled Regina in again, and they kissed harder than anytime before then, as a tingling sensation started to fill the air. As they had kept kissing, it grew stronger, and it had overpowered both of them, only it made then them kiss harder and touch harder. There had been some kind of magic that developed around them, and it only grew stronger by each passing second.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow, Charming and everyone else were on the deck, and something had felt off, especially to Snow.

“Charming, do you feel that?” Snow said, and caused Charming to shift his attention to his wife.

“Wha….” he started, oblivious to the sensation of magic, but only for a split second, then it hit him quick. “Actually, yeah. I do.”

Snow quickly thought of every reasonable explanation for the magical sensation, but only one came to mind. “Do you think…"

“It’s possible.” Charming said, and already thought the same thing. “Let’s check it out.”

* * *

"Holy fuck," Emma cursed as Regina inserted two fingers into the blonde, both of them then under the covers and naked.

"Shh," Regina whispered into Emma's ear and had nibbled it lightly afterwords, "I'm only getting started dear."

Regina had started to pick up the pace of her motion, and had dragged her tongue down Emma's neck to her collarbone, causing Emma to moan quite loudly, but only to have reverted back to quieter volumes, as she had to make she no one had gotten suspicious because of her. Regina started to travel father south, and had taken a hardened nipple in her mouth and had sucked on it lightly as she continued her dirty work.

Emma had never meant for her confession to reach that far of point, but by then she hadn't cared, as she had just about melted in the hands of woman she admitted to love just by being fucked by her alone. She darted her eyes to Regina's body, which had snaked its way down to the lower parts of Emma's body, and Emma anticipated the feeling of Regina's tongue where after just a few licks would make her explode.

* * *

Charming pulled out his sword and started walking to the entryway to the lower decks. The lower deck seemed fine, but the magic only grew stronger. They walked down the hall, not sure where the source of it was. But when a loud moan, which the pair mistook as a muffled scream, sounded from Regina’s room, the two ran to the door.

“On three." Charming quietly stated, "One, two,”

But Snow, who had been stubborn and impatient, grabbed the knob and swung the door open, she wasn’t taking any chances. But much to her surprise, it was not Pan trying to kill Regina, as she had orignally thought, but it was her daughter and her mortal enemy. Having sex on the bed in Regina's room, In the nude. Snow thought she was going to die right where she was standing.

“OH MY GOD!” Snow screamed, and caused Emma and Regina to stop at the noise. Apparently they didn’t hear the door swing open in the midst of their activities. The magic senses quickly evaporated and Emma and Regina almost died because of the persons who stood at the door.

“MOM?!” Emma screamed, her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

“Oh shit.” Regina cursed, just a freaked out as Emma was.

“Snow? Snow what on earth are you…” Charming began, but stopped short as he entered the room to find his daughter in her birthday suit and Regina next to her. “What the hell is going on…"

Apparently everyone had decided to come to the Savior and the Queen’s makeout show, as Hook and Neal barged into the room, their concern had only been Emma’s safety, but they were shocked out of their minds to find the scene in front of them.

“My God.” Neal exclaimed in disgust.

“Damn Swan, you’ve really lowered your standards.” Hook snarked, but Emma shot him a death glare and his parade was rained on.

Emma wanted to die right there in that bed, this was a nightmare. Well, it felt like an amazing dream, until that point. They were never supposed to find out about it, at least not right in the middle of it.

“Um… I… I can explain…” Emma tried to say, but Snow cut her off.

“What is there to explain?! You just had sex with Regina!” Snow yelled louder than Emma even moaned earlier. She was not happy whatsoever.

“Snow, calm down. Emma wasn’t thinking…” Charming began, and tired to soothe his wife.

“Actually Charming,” Regina interjected, “she was the one who came in here and told me she loved me and then stuck her tongue down my throat.”

Emma turned her head to Regina with a death glare, not amused. “You’re not helping!”

“Wait, did I hear that correctly? You love Regina?” Hook questioned, the hurt audible in his voice, “I thought we had something going on?”

Emma wasn’t in the mood to lecture Hook on how she was most  _definitely not_  interested in him, especially while her parents were about to choke the living crap out of her. “I kissed you, it was a one time thing, end of discussion.”

“YOU KISSED HIM?!” Regina yelled unexpectedly, an uneasy feeling of jealousy rushed over her.

“It was a one time thing!” Emma said, she didn’t need Regina at her throat for anything else than another make-out session. “It meant nothing!”

“Wait, when you said you wished I was dead it was because you were banging Regina?!” Neal said, still not able to process just why Emma wished the man was dead and gone.

“No, because you're a useless piece of crap, that's why.” Hook snapped, and Neal almost went at this throat.

“That’s it.” Regina said, getting out of the bed and marching over to the four people by the door, “All of you get out. You saw what you saw, now get over it. Emma loves me, not you ignorant bastards.” she looked directly at Neal and Hook, who had looked like they’d given up, “Now if you’d excuse me, I have a Swan to kiss. You can stay for the show if you want, but I guarantee you don’t.”

“You sick bitch,” Snow said to Regina, completely lost of all nerve, as Charming ushered her out of the room. They obviously didn’t want to watch Regina fuck the living hell out of their daughter.

Neal left immediately after, he didn't need to have been permanently scarred right after the long week he had. Hook smirked and didn't move one inch, well, until Emma told him to leave before that Hook ended up where the sun didn't shine. She didn't need Hook watching and probably fantasizing.

After they all left, Emma leaped out of the bed and speed-walked to the door, and made sure to lock it this time. They didn't need anymore visitors. Ever. She turned to Regina, who was only a few feet in front of her.

“Next time I decide to fuck you, remind me to not do it where someone could walk in on us. Again.” Emma said, and Regina moved closer to her, only a few inches separated them.

“I think my bedroom will do.” She said, and Emma smiled.

“God, I love you.” the blonde said wrapping her arms around Regina’s neck.

“Prove it.” Regina challenged, knowing Emma would gladly take the option.

“Gladly.” Emma accepted. She pulled Regina in for another kiss, and that time she wasn't going to let anything stop her from letting her love Regina; now or ever.

 

**{FIN}**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: So, this is where it ends. You made it. Thanks for reading this... whatever you'd like to call it. Until next time...


End file.
